


The Many Ways

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: These are the ways Dean and Cas show their love for each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Many Ways

_ How many touches can I sneak in today? _

Their fingers brushed when Cas handed a bottle of beer to Dean in the study room where they had been cooped up for hours. Their shoulders touched when Dean leaned in, trying to see the symbol on the book that Cas showed. Their knees brushed under the table and they let it stay there. Cas tapped on Dean's shoulder to tell him about the new info he had, and he left his hand there a bit longer than it should be. Dean thanked him by patting the side of Cas’s hand, letting it slide a little bit, lingering.

_ The answer is every chance you get. _

_ ___ _

_ How many times can I make him happy today? _

Dean was cooking in the kitchen, singing loudly, body dancing to the beat. Cas was just back from buying the groceries and he went straight to the kitchen, placing them on the table. Dean turned the radio louder, exaggerating his singing, urging Cas to sing along. Cas reluctantly sang but it was out of tempo. Dean can't contain his laughter, Cas was glaring but at the end he broke a small smile. They sat for dinner, it was homemade cheeseburgers; Cas’s favourite meal. For dessert, Cas surprised Dean with an apple pie that he had bought from the store. That night their stomachs were full and so did their heart. 

  
  


_ The answer is as many as I can. _

_ ____ _

  
  


_ How many times should I care for him? _

They had watched this movie a few hundred times already, but it was Dean’s favourite, so Cas watched it again. The night was cold, so Dean went to his room and draped the blanket over Cas. Cas insisted that they share it together and they did. At one point during the movie, Cas fell asleep, his neck crooked uncomfortably. Dean adjusted so that his head would lay on Dean’s lap, careful not to wake him up. 

The clock showed 8 am. Dean’s eyes were bleary, his body aching. He must have fallen asleep on the couch too. Cas was already up and holding a coffee mug. He gave them to Dean, smiling. 

  
  


_ The answer is as many as he needs. _

_ ____ _

_ How many ways can I fall in love with him? _

They were hanging on the couch sharing a comfortable silence together. Dean was scrolling on his phone aimlessly when he glanced at Cas. Cas’s was focused, face glowing under the warm light. Dean thought he was beautiful.  Cas looked up from his book when he had a feeling of someone’s watching him. Dean’s eyes were on him, sparkling, bright like his soul. Cas thought he was beautiful. 

They stare at each other for a while before leaning in.

Their kiss was slow and sweet at first, savoring every moment they had. They broke the kiss to take a deep breath before leaning again, this time kissing more passionately. 

They barely make it to the bedroom. Faces were flushed, hands intertwined. Their ragged breaths were the only sound heard that night.

Morning came, the sun shone through the window. They were still on the bed, sleeping peacefully into each other's arms.

  
  


_ The answer is infinite. _


End file.
